


The Paladin Group Chat

by MissDomesticFluff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is so Gay, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Allura, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Group chat, Help our Children, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Likes Memes, Multi, Pidge is a Smug Bastard, Space Ace Pidge, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), keith is confused, so many memes, this is too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomesticFluff/pseuds/MissDomesticFluff
Summary: Help my children please. I've found a new obsession and with it comes new ships. Here. Have the thing. Take it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AGES:  
> Shiro: 18  
> Allura: 17  
> Lance: 16  
> Hunk: 16  
> Keith: 15  
> Pidge: 15
> 
> USER NAMES (for now):  
> Shiro: Shiro899  
> Allura: QueenBitch  
> Lance: xXLadiesManXx  
> Hunk: IncredibleHunk  
> Keith: FireNation  
> Pidge: Pidgeotto

**xXLadiesManXx has started a group chat.**  
xXLadiesManXx has added Pidgeotto, IncredibleHunk, FireNation, QueenBitch and Shiro899 to the group chat.  
xXLadiesManXx has renamed the group chat "Mutuals and Memes" 

**xXLadiesManXx:** there

 **xXLadiesManXx:** all set up :D

 **Shiro899:** I'm confused.

 **FireNation:** yeah

 **FireNation:** whats this even for?

 **xXLadiesManXx:** jeez dont you guys read

 **xXLadiesManXx:** im getting you more friends

 **FireNation:** i have friends

 **xXLadiesManXx:** no you dont

 **xXLadiesManXx:** you only talk to shiro

 **xXLadiesManXx:** you only talk to me because were rivals  >:)

 **Shiro899:** Lance has a point. 

**xXLadiesManXx:** thank you shiro

 **Shiro899:** I mean, beside the rival thing.

 **Pidgeotto:** OHHH BURN

 **xXLadiesManXx:** oh great 

**xXLadiesManXx:** hi pidge

 **Shiro899:** Oh, so you know Pidge?

 **Pidgeotto:** YOU KNOW LANCE

 **Pidgeotto:** wtf shiro

 **FireNation:** umm

 **FireNation:** hi i'm keith

 **Pidgeotto:** waitwaitwait

 **Pidgeotto:** is it THE keith?

 **Pidgeotto:** the one that lance obsesses over

 **xXLadiesManXx:** I DO NOT

 **Pidgeotto:** and that is basically shiro's son

 **Shiro899:** I wouldn't say that.

 **IncredibleHunk:** Hey guys!!

 **IncredibleHunk:** what are we talking about?

 **Pidgeotto:** lance's boifriend

 **xXLadiesManXx:** HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND

 **xXLadiesManXx:** WE'RE RIVALS

 **xXLadiesManXx:** I DON'T LIKE HIM

 **xXLadiesManXx:** LIKE AT ALL

 **IncredibleHunk:** is somebody being shy? XD

 **IncredibleHunk:** oh!

 **IncredibleHunk:** hi new people! im hunk!

 **FireNation:** that's your name?

 **FireNation:** what even

 **FireNation:** shiro why am i in this chat

 **QueenBitch:** Because you have no friends

 **Pidgeotto:** ohhhh i like this one

 **QueenBitch:** Allura btw

 **IncredibleHunk:** hi! i'm hunk!

 **QueenBitch:** interesting..

 **QueenBitch:** that's your real name?

 **IncredibleHunk:** why doesn't anybody comment on pidge's name??

 **Shiro899:** Because that's not their real name

 **xXLadiesManXx:** WAIT WHAT

 **xXLadiesManXx:** ITS NOT???

 **Pidgeotto:** yeah, it's a nickname

 **Pidgeotto:** my name's katie

 **Pidgeotto:** but it's weird

 **Pidgeotto:** don't call me that 

**Pidgeotto:** nope

 **Pidgeotto:** nopety nope

 **FireNation:** guys my shift is starting

 **xXLadiesManXx:** where do you even work though

 **QueenBitch:** probably hot topic

 **Pidgeotto:** soulmates

 **FireNation:** i mean

 **FireNation:** youre not wrong

 **Pidgeotto:** OMFG

 **Pidgeotto:** YOURE KIDDING

 **QueenBitch:** I LITERALLY CHOKED ON MY TEA

 **IncredibleHunk:** how british are you

 **QueenBitch:** pretty damn british

 **QueenBitch:** seeing as i am british

 **xXLadiesManXx:** oh shit really

 **FireNation:** goodbye

 **IncredibleHunk:** where in brit land do you live?

 **FireNation:** im leaving now!

 **QueenBitch:** manchester

 **QueenBitch:** it's sort of close to london

 **FireNation:** BYE PEOPLE!!!

 **IncredibleHunk:** oh! bye keith!

 **Pidgeotto:** bye hot topic

 **QueenBitch:** see ya

 **xXLadiesManXx:** farewell my rival

 **Shiro899:** bye!

 **Shiro899:** don't be late

 **Pidgeotto:** *cough* shiro's a dad *cough*

 **QueenBitch:** omg

 **IncredibleHunk:** back to your britishness Allura


End file.
